


Junto al fuego

by Yabanned



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabanned/pseuds/Yabanned
Summary: Aunque el español es mi lengua materna, normalmente escribo y publico directamente en inglés. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta en Tumblr de que se anda buscando contenido del fandom en español, así que he decidido subir mis trabajos en los dos idiomas.Esta es una colección de ficlets en el universo de Breath of the Wild. Algunas ideas las desarrollé para mi fic principal, "The World That We Lost" (El mundo que perdimos), pero las deseché porque ya no encajaban en la historia. Otras son exploraciones de partes del canon y de la línea de tiempo que ese fic no trata, y otras pueden venir de prompts (que me pueden enviar, si quieren)





	1. Rangos de la realeza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834410) by [Yabanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabanned/pseuds/Yabanned). 



> Este fic en particular me encanta porque referencia la serie animada de Zelda (me hace sentir orgullosa)
> 
> Si prefieren leer este tipo de contenidos en tumblr, visítenme en sch-yabanned.tumblr.com

Sentados junto al fuego, la primera noche después de la victoria sobre Ganon, Zelda notó que Link la estaba mirando.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó.

―Y bueno, después de todo... ―le respondió él tras un segundo, peinándose el cabello con los dedos―, ¿eres princesa o ya eres la reina?

Zelda se sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos, haciendo una mueca muy chistosa. Link intentó contenerse, pero se le escapó una risita entre los dientes.

―Yo... ―tartamudeó ella, atónita―, ¡yo soy Zelda!

Link empezó a reírse sin hacer ruido y siguió hasta ponerse tan rojo como Zelda.

―¡Link!

―Excúsame, prince... digo, Zelda ―dijo él, intentando recuperar el aliento―, Zelda, lo siento, no sabía como llamarte y...

―Yo no dije que podías llamarme "Zelda".

A Link se le pasó la risa al instante. Ella parecía ofendida, con los labios apretados y un brillo de disgusto en sus ojos verdes, que hablaban de un orgullo herido. Link contuvo la respiración y se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que ella arqueó una ceja. Luego, sin que él atinara a entender qué pasaba, los labios de Zelda se relajaron y se curvaron hacia arriba.

―¿Alteza?

―Dime lo que piensas, plebeyo

―¿Puedo llamarle Zelda?

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

―Depende ―dijo, y se acomodó para verlo de frente―, ¿te puedo llamar príncipe, o prefieres ser un rey?


	2. Licencia por enfermedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link no aparece para la prueba de una nueva runa en la tableta sheikah, así que Zelda va a su casa en Hateno para revisar qué ha sucedido con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ficlet me tomó mucho más tiempo del que esperaba y es tan largo que ni siquiera creo que clasifique como ficlet ya. Juro que solo quería escribir mi versión del popular prompt "A se enferma y B va a cuidarlo", que es un escenario muy bonito, pero de todas maneras me dio problemas y en general parece que me joden los prompts. En algún punto, este texto contenía una mercader Gerudo, Primma la recepcionista de la posada y también Ivee, la tendera. Con eso les digo todo (ugh)
> 
> En todo caso, creo que tiene el nivel de fluff adecuado. Espero que les guste. Ah, y en cuanto a la traducción, perdónenme si hay nombres propios escritos al modo inglés, tengo el juego en inglés así que me pierdo.

Parada junto al fuego azul de la caldera en el laboratorio de Hateno, Zelda miró la hora en su tableta sheikah. Link iba tarde por cuarenta minutos ya. Si no llegaba, no iban a poder terminar la runa a tiempo para ir a la Ciudad Zora.

La nueva aplicación le permitía al usuario crear una burbuja de aire para respirar bajo el agua, la cual le permitiría finalmente a los Hylians explorar los lagos y ríos de Hyrule sin restricciones. Más importante que eso, sin embargo, era que al príncipe Sidon le iba a estallar la cabeza cuando la viera. Zelda y Link se habían unido con Purah y Symin desde hacía meses con la idea de desarrollar la runa a tiempo para el florecimiento de Ropas, evento que ocurría dos veces al año en las cavernas al fondo del Lago Hylia y que los Zoras nunca se perdían, supuestamente porque era hermoso. A Zelda le costaba creer que cualquier cosa relacionada con un Ropa fuera bella, pero el príncipe Sidon insistía en ello con la misma pasión con la que insistía acerca de todo.

―Créanme, los Ropas del Lago Hylia no se parecen en nada a los que hay en otros lugares ―les había dicho―, tienen tentáculos más largos, traslúcidos en vez de naranjas, y el centro les brilla como un safiro.

―¿No son agresivos? ―había preguntado ella entonces―, porque los Ropas normales atacan a todo lo que se les pasa por en frente.

―No, para nada, de hecho, están adheridos a las paredes de las cavernas, así que ni siquiera pueden saltar ―contestó el príncipe y su sonrisa flaqueó un momento―, en realidad es una lástima que ustedes no puedan sumergirse, me entenderían si los vieran. Los tentáculos se vuelven iridiscentes y les salen extensiones de las que el polen surge como un polvo plateado, brillante como la luz de la luna...

Después de otra hora más de inspirada descripción, Link y Zelda habían decidido que encontrarían la manera de sobrevivir bajo el agua el tiempo suficiente para poder asistir a la época de florecimiento con Sidon y terminar con su frustración de una buena vez. Había sido difícil, pero últimamente habían visto algo de progreso y podrían lograrlo a tiempo... si Link aparecía.

Él era el que probaba la burbuja. Había sido una decisión obvia, ya que era el más fuerte físicamente así que tenía mayor probabilidad de sobrevivir si algo salía mal. Purah, sin embargo, insistía en que él tenía que hacerlo porque, luego de derrotar a Ganon, su vida no tenía propósito así que al menos podía servir de algo sacrificándose en nombre de la ciencia. Si decir eso era de por sí atroz, que Link se hubiese reído al escucharlo por primera vez era mucho peor. Zelda estaba algo preocupada desde entonces, sabía bien que Link no era así de cínico antes de la Calamidad.

Aunque habían sufrido algunos descalabros durante los experimentos, nada había sido crítico, afortunadamente. El primer intento había sido el más terrorífico, pues terminó cuando la burbuja se estalló estando Link cinco metros bajo el agua. En otra ocasión, el aire dejó de filtrarse y casi lo ahoga. De momento, la situación era mejor, pero la burbuja tendía a flotar. Con algunos ajustes a las interacciones energéticas de la membrana y tal vez una reducción de tamaño, debería sumergirse sin esfuerzo, por lo que Link no necesitaría toda su fuerza para descender algo más de un metro y la runa estaría terminada.

―¿Ya llegó Linky? ―preguntó Purah desde adentro. A Zelda le entró un escalofrío cuando escuchó su voz aguda e infantil―, ¡no puedo creer que esté desperdiciando este clima!

Purah tenía razón, hacía sol por primera vez en cuatro días. La situación era insoportable.

―Voy a ir a buscarlo ―anunció Zelda―, espero que esté en su casa.

―Si no está, pregúntale a los niños en la plaza, siempre están detrás de él y sus espadas ―sugirió Symin, asomándose desde su cuarto en el segundo piso―, si alguien lo ha visto, es uno de ellos.

Zelda asintió, se despidió con la mano y caminó cuesta abajo. Más le valía a Link estar en el pueblo, si llegaba a enterarse de que se había ido de caza en la madrugada o algo del estilo, lo iba a descabezar. Ya estaba condenado, de todas maneras, pero Zelda esperaba al menos una excusa decente.

Las ventanas en la casa de Link estaban todas cerradas y nadie respondió a la puerta. Frustrada, estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó un ataque de tos que provenía del interior.

―¿Link? ―llamó ella y golpeó otra vez. No hubo respuesta.

Zelda pegó la oreja a la puerta y pudo percibir un suspiro débil. Era Link. Toda su irritación fue reemplazada por preocupación de inmediato. Link era la salud en carne viva, Zelda lo había visto herido muchas veces, pero nunca enfermo. La puerta estaba cerrada con candado y no había llave en ninguna de las materas cercanas, así que Zelda cogió la tableta sheikah y se puso a abrir usando la runa magnética. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente la cerradura cedió.

―Link ―volvió a llamar y escuchó el rozar de las sábanas en el segundo piso. El aire se sentía pesado, así que dejó la puerta abierta.

Zelda subió las escaleras y abrió las ventanas antes de dirigirse hacia la cama. Solo un mechón de pelo y la punta de una oreja se salían de las cobijas, pero incluso así, era evidente que Link estaba tiritando.

―Hola ―, le dijo ella con la voz más suave que pudo y cogió las cobijas para levantarlas. Para su sorpresa, Link las estaba sosteniendo para que no pudiera destaparlo―, soy yo, no hay problema.

―Lo siento, estoy bien ―contestó él con voz ronca―, me acabo de... ―añadió, pero la voz le falló y le dio un ataque de tos.

Zelda se arrodilló junto a la cama y levantó las cobijas por el borde. Link se veía terrible. Tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos hinchados y llororos, la camisa la tenía sudada y el cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él se tapó la cara con un brazo.

―¿Por qué te me escondes? ―le preguntó ella, deslizando la mano con cuidado para poder revisar la temperatura de su frente―, ¿es por vergüenza? ―especuló mientras movía la mano para tomarle el pulso en el cuello, lo que le causó a él un escalofrío―, no hay nada vergonzoso en coger una fiebre.

Link tenía fiebre, de hecho, una muy alta. El pulso iba a toda velocidad. Cuando Zelda quitó la mano, Link presionó la cara contra el colchón y volvió a toser, luego, se acostó boca arriba, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y soltó un largo suspiro. Zelda se preguntó qué podría haberlo enfermado de esa manera. El régimen de sumergirse en agua congelada, bejo el viento y la lluvia, por dos semanas enteras podría matar a cualquiera, claro, pero no era eso. Link simplemente no se enfermaba, no importaba qué.

―¿Qué usas para mantenerte sano? ¿Te lo puedo traer?

Él la espió por debajo del brazo. Estaba respirando muy rápido y un silbido muy leve le salía de los pulmones.

―Dame un segundo ―susurró él.

―No lo compliques ―repuso Zelda y le apoyó una mano en el corazón―, déjame ayudar.

Link tosió y le dio la espalda. Respirando con dificultad, procedió a sentarse y sacudió la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta para bajarse de la cama y alcanzó a poner los pies en el suelo antes de que Zelda se interpusiera en su camino.

―Esto es innecesario ―dijo ella y le apoyó las manos en los hombros―, acuéstate otra vez.

―Es solo una gripa ―replicó Link y evitó su mirada.

Zelda dio un paso al frente y lo abrazó, apretando la cabeza de él contra su cuerpo. Link se tensionó, pero no opuso resistencia. Ella le peinó el cabello con los dedos.

―Con que seas un héroe ya estoy contenta ―le dijo con voz dulce―, no necesito que te vuelvas un mártir.

El permaneció callado y tan quieto como se lo permitían sus temblores. Zelda siguió peinándole el cabello hasta que notó que él lloraba, escondiendo sus sollozos entre su agitada respiración. Esa era otra cosa que ella nunca le había visto hacer, una muy alarmante.

―Lo siento ―susurró él con la voz rota.

―No, está bien ―contestó ella y lo soltó para poder verlo a los ojos y secarle las lágrimas con las manos―, vamos a encargarnos de esta fiebre y a hablar un poco, ¿te parece?

Link hizo un gran esfuerzo por normalizar su respiración y asintió.

―¿Todavía tienes libélulas frías? ―preguntó Zelda y él asintió de nuevo―, ¿dónde están?

―En un frasco de la alacena.

―¿Te comerías una, cruda? Te hará sentir mejor, lo prometo.

―¿Igual que el sapo?

―Mejor que el sapo ―afirmó ella con una sonrisa, besó la frente de Link y corrió escaleras abajo.

Cuando ella regresó, Link seguía en la misma posición, algo atontado. Las libélulas no estaban viejas, pero las alas ya se veían deshidratadas y torcidas.

―Sus propiedades refrigerantes hacer maravillas contra la fiebre ―explicó Zelda, cogió una por la cola y se la ofreció a Link―, te enfrían el sistema desde adentro.

Link respiró hondamente, cogió la libélula y se la metió entera a la boca. La mordió, le pasó un escalofrío, se tapó los labios con ambas manos y se obligó a pasar el bicho.

―Muy bien ―dijo Zelda, sonriendo de nuevo, y dejó el frasco con las otras libélulas en la mesilla―, vamos a ver si con una es suficiente ―agregó y se paró frente a Link de nuevo―, acuéstate y no te dejes enfriar, ¿vale? Dejé leche calentando abajo para una bebida que te va a ayudar con la garganta, espérame mientras la termino.

Link pareció querer decir algo, pero cambió de parecer y obedeció, acurrucándose en la cama. Zelda dejó hervir la leche antes de agregarle miel y mantequilla, poniendo antención a la tos de Link y al estornudo ocasional. Sospechaba que él se contenía para no hacer ruido, lo que no ayudaba para nada. Apenas estuvo lista la mezcla, Zelda se la llevó a Link y lo encontró acostado de medio lado, mirando a la nada y con huellas de más lágrimas en los ojos. Sin saber qué decirle, Zelda dejó la taza en la mesilla y se sentó en la cama. Link la miró.

―Tienes que tomártela caliente ―le indicó ella.

Link se sentó despacio, cogió la taza y probó la bebida. Zelda aguardó en silencio a que se la tomara toda y luego le quitó la raza, la puso de nuevo en la mesilla y haló de Link, haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Podía sentir los latidos furiosos del corazón de él y cómo su fiebre cedía lentamente, también se dio cuenta de que Link respiraba profundamente para evitar toser cerca de ella.

―¿No me vas a decir por qué te enfermaste? ―le preguntó al rato―, porque apuesto a que sabes por qué.

―Se me acabaron las hadas ―susurró él y soltó un suspiro―, no pude convencerme de ir por más.

―¿Por qué no?

―No tenía una batalla próxima.

―¿No se te ocurrió que podrías necesitarlas igual, por tu salud?

―Si me enfermo es porque lo tengo merecido.

―¿Por qué?

Link no respondió. Zelda se movió un poco y logró abrazarlo con fuerza.

―Lo que dijo Purah el otro día fue un chiste terrible y estúpido, ¿me oyes? ―le dijo y le besó la cabeza―, te necesito a mi lado, saludable y feliz, así que por favor descansa y cuídate. Ya iremos por hadas cuando te sientas mejor, ¿vale?

Link la abrazó también y de repente la haló hasta acostarla.

―Vale ―le contestó y apretó la cara contra su pecho.

Zelda se rio, logró sacarse las botas con los pies y se acomodó para que pudieran dormir abrazados. Purah, Symin, el príncipe Sidon y sus Ropas iridiscentes tendrían que esperar.


	3. Siente la lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de una ardua temporada de trabajo, Link le propone a Zelda tomarse un descanso en la aldea de Lurelin, sobre el océano. Ella accede con gusto; en la noche, los sorprende una tormenta eléctrica. Zelda encuentra fatal la situación, pero Link parece muy entusiasmado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este texto está basado en un prompt que me envió mewringo13 en Tumblr, el cual dice:
> 
> 81\. "¿Estamos en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y tu quieres parar a sentir la lluvia?" [BOTW Zelink, ¿por favor?]
> 
> Podría estar en cualquier punto de la línea de tiempo del juego, pero creo que tiene más sentido antes del ataque de Ganon.
> 
> Este texto ganó el concurso de fanfic del OZ Fest 2017 en la ciudad de Barranquilla. Con parte del premio me he conseguido el Nendoroid 553 (Link Majora's Mask 3d Version) y prometo un fic de Majora's Mask para conmemorarlo.

Otro relámpago cruzó el cielo oscuro y Zelda rezó para que la tormenta acabara de una buena vez. La sencilla cabaña de madera que les servía como único refugio le parecía demasiado frágil, demasiado débil ante la furia de los elementos y el siniestro gruñido del océano. Lurelin era un sitio hermoso, sin duda, pero ante esa lluvia, Zelda solo podía preguntarse cómo era que la gente se decidía a vivir en hogares tan precarios con un clima tan exigente.

También se preguntaba por qué Link insistía en comerse sus dátiles justo en el vano de la puerta. Zelda sabía que a él no le asustaban las tormentas —de hecho, nada lo asustaba—, pero escoger el mismísimo borde de la tempestad para disfrutar la cena era arena de otro costal. Además, al sentarse allí le daba oportunidad al viento húmedo y caliente de entrar a amenazar las antorchas, cuyo fuego ya era lo suficientemente débil, y Zelda no quería agregarle total oscuridad a la ecuación del desastre.

—¡Link! —llamó, pero su voz se ahogó en el ruido de la lluvia—, ¡Link!

Un relámpago cayó muy cerca de la cabaña e iluminó su silueta por un momento. No la había oído; parecía ensimismado pensando quién sabe qué. Zelda, agazapada junto al pilar central de la edificación para esconderse de la lluvia que se colaba por las persianas de madera, se rehusó a moverse para llamarlo. En vez de ello, se puso a buscar algo qué lanzarle, pero todo lo que encontró era lo bastante pesado para hacerle daño. Frustrada, lo miró de nuevo y notó que se había parado para ver alguna cosa en el cielo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le gritó, pero un trueno sonó en ese instante y sacudió la cabaña, por lo que él no la alcanzó a oír—, ¡LINK!

—¡Ven! —le gritó él, todavía mirando al cielo. La luz de las antorchas no era suficiente para ver su expresión, pero era evidente que le estaba haciendo señas imperiosas para que se acercara.

—¿Estás loco? —se quejó ella.

—¡Ven!

Refunfuñando, Zelda se levantó y caminó cuidadosamente hacia Link, quien parecía impaciente. El plan de ella era meterle un sacudón y convencerlo de entrar, pero para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Link la cogió de la mano y la haló hacia la intemperie.

—¡Link, no!

Su voz se perdió en el coro de los truenos y el vendaval. La noche era negra como la boca de un lobo, exceptuando los ocasionales relámpagos que se reflejaban en las crestas de las olas. Zelda intentó escaparse de Link para entrar de nuevo a la cabaña, pero él era más fuerte y pronto la llevó por un camino que solo él podía ver. El pasto estaba inundado y era difícil avanzar; Zelda decidió seguirle la corriente y sujetarse con fuerza, pues fuera lo que fuera que Link se propusiera, era mejor que perderse en la noche.  
Tras andar un buen rato, extenuada ya, Zelda lo obligó a detenerse. Habían andado cuesta arriba por un buen rato, estaban calados hasta los huesos y los relámpagos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, tanto así que Zelda ya podía ver algo del paisaje, incluso había distinguido la silueta de una isla a lo lejos, perfilada contra el negro horizonte.

—Vamos, falta poco —insistió él, apretándole un poco la mano.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer en medio de una tormenta como esta? —le gritó ella, intentando encontrarle la otra mano en medio de las tinieblas—, me prometiste que vendríamos a Lurelin a descansar y relajarnos, ¡pero esto no es relajante para nada!

—Tienes que aprender a disfrutar de la lluvia —le contestó él, conteniendo una risa, la haló y la abrazó con fuerza—, no te vayas a soltar.

A pesar de querer cachetear a Link y encontrar el camino de regreso a la cabaña, Zelda obedeció, temiendo por su seguridad. Fuertes corrientes de viento los rodearon y el aire se cargó de tensión, Zelda podía sentir el corazón de Link latiendo a mil por la emoción. De repente, un rugido terrible, el sonido más atronador que Zelda había oído jamás, le golpeó los oídos. Adolorida, se abrazó de Link con más fuerza y escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

—¡Mira! —le dijo él, pero Zelda, al borde del llanto, no obedeció—¡Zelda, mira hacia arriba!

La tensión del aire llegó a su máximo, otro rugido atravesó el espacio. Zelda levantó la cara al fin y dejó de sentir la lluvia.

El dragón se acercaba volando en arcos muy largos y elegantes. Las escamas verdes de su vientre brillaban con fuerza, como su contuvieran el poder del relámpago, pero palidecían en comparación con sus cuernos, enormes piezas de cristal que parecían venir directo de las estrellas. El más grande de todos salía de su hocico afilado y emitía chispas de electricidad, que brillaban sobre la tierra y le dejaron ver a Zelda, por fin, el risco en el cual estaban parados y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Link.

—¡Se llama Farosh! —explicó él mientras el dragón, sospechando, los miraba con sus relucientes ojos violeta—, vela sobre la Fuente del Valor.

Zelda sabía sobre los dragones, pero nunca antes había visto uno. Rezando por órdenes de su padre en las fuentes de las diosas, le había parecido que las leyendas sobre ellos eran justo eso, cuentos para asombrar y asustar a los viajeros. Farosh se elevó hacia la noche y los relámpagos resonaron alrededor de Zelda y Link, pero a ella ya no le importaba la tormenta eléctrica.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto la lluvia —le dijo a Link.


End file.
